The New Kira
by Mr. NSFL
Summary: After Naruto is brutally attacked by Mizuki and left for dead by Iruka, he stumbles upon the supernatural Death Note and morphs into a homicidal serial killer. NaruSakuIno Death, Language, OOC, AU, Angst, Death.
1. Why?

NSFL here to present my newest and possibly darkest fanfiction yet!

All: The New Kira! A Death NotexNaruto crossover!

NSFL: Now at this point I am only having one character from Death Note cross into the Naruto world and I will explain why in the story. So enjoy!

--

The New Kira

Chapter One: Why?

Talk

_think_

**demon/shinigami talk**

_**demon/shinigami think**_

--

"I've got you now you damn demon!" came the shout of a purple haired chunin as he threw a giant shuriken at a young blond boy with a atrocious orange jumpsuit on.

Naruto grunted in pain as the shuriken pierced his flesh and pinned him to a tree.

Mizuki started laughing maniacally as he approached the helpless Naruto with a kunai drawn. "This is for everyone you killed demon!" he yelled as he plunged the kunai into the "demon's" stomach.

Naruto gasped for air as he felt the kunai enter his body, he screamed in pain as Mizuki twisted the blade in his body, Naruto tried to grab the kunai and get it out of him but Mizuki simply slapped the boy's hand away and dug the sharp blade deeper into his flesh as punishment, causing Naruto to scream even louder.

Finally Mizuki let go of the kunai, but didn't pull it out. "Burn in hell demon" he spat as he shushined away, completely forgetting the scroll.

Naruto tried to pull the kunai out but when he tried he screamed in pain, it was too deep for him to remove. That's when Iruka shushined to the scene.

"I-Iruka-sensei" Naruto stuttered out as the blood kept flowing from his wound.

"Hello demon" Iruka spat in a hollow voice.

Naruto's eyes widened "N-not you too Iru-Iruka-sensei!" he shouted as he choked on tears.

"You killed my parents demon" Iruka said as he drew a kunai "DIEE!!" he screamed as he drove the knife straight into Naruto's right eye

Naruto's blood curdling scream could be heard through out Konoha

Iruka took the blade out and proceeded to drive it into his other eye, producing another scream from Naruto

"Burn in hell you little shit" Iruka growled as he took the blade out and wiped the blood off it in Naruto's hair before shushining away.

Naruto only whimpered as the blood ran down from his gouged out eyes to his cheeks, he soon passed out.

ANBU arrived minutes later and gasped at the scene, one of the new ANBU even puked at the grisly sight. They pulled the shuriken out of his body and the kunai out of his stomach and ran him to the Hokage as quick as they could

"Hokage-sama!" one of the ANBU yelled as he pushed the door open

"Naruto!" Sarutobi yelled as he dropped his pipe in surprise and grabbed Naruto "Get some medics in here now!!" he yelled, the ANBU jumping slightly from his voice but they quickly ran off to find medics.

Several nurses and doctors entered the room and saw the state Naruto was in, the nurse opened up a stretcher they brought along and put the small boy on it. They ran as fast as they could to the hospital and had him put in a room, the doctors worked furiously to heal Naruto.

Thirty Minutes later

Sarutobi was looking at Naruto through a window, the poor boy's hair was dirty and matted with his blood, making it a sandy blonde red mix. The both of his eyes were bandaged and the bandages were slightly red from blood and wet from tears.

Sarutobi was broken out of his thoughts when a doctor walked up to him and gave a bow to Sarutobi "Hokage-sama, we did the best we could, but we couldn't save his eyes" the doctor said sadly

Sarutobi sighed "Here" he said as he handed the doctor a scroll

"What's this?" the doctor asked as he grabbed the scroll

"They are eyes preserved for Naruto by his parents" Sarutobi explained to the now shocked doctor

"I-I see, I shall transplant them at once" the doctor said as he opened the scroll and got the eyes out, he went into Naruto's room and undid the bandages. Sarutobi looked away from the gruesome scene as the doctor replaced Naruto's destroyed eyes with the new eyes, the doctor bandaged him back up and left the room.

"It has been done as requested Hokage-sama" the doctor told Sarutobi

"Thank you doctor" Sarutobi said as he watched Naruto sleep '_Soon Naruto, soon the world will know the power of Kira again._'

--

This chapter is done! Sorry for it being so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Next Chapter "The eyes of the shinigami and the Death Note"


	2. The eyes of the Shinigami and the DN

NSFL here to present the next chapter of The New Kira! Enjoy!

--

The New Kira

Chapter Two: The eyes of the Shinigami and the Death Note

Talk

_think_

**demon/shinigami talk**

**_demon/shinigami think_**

NOTE: I'm now putting openings and endings in this fanfiction. For the first half it will be Death Note opening and ending 1. And second half it will be opening and ending 2

--

_Hirogaru yami no naka Kawashiatta Kakumei no chigiri  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara  
(Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution  
Because I can't let anyone interfere with me)_

_Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai  
Yume, risou ni kaeru  
(In the future that the fruit told me of  
Dreams, turn into ideals)_

_Dare mo ga nozonda "owari" o…  
(Everyone wished for a "End"…) _

_Hirogaru yami no naka Kawashiatta Kakumei no chigiri  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai  
Itsuka boku ga misete ageru Hikarikagayaku sekai o  
(Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution  
I can't let anyone interfere with me  
Someday, I'll show you a shining world)_

--

Naruto awoke with a scream "W-where am I? Why can't I see anything?!" Naruto yelled panicked as he fiddled with his bandages

"You are in the hospital Naruto, you were attacked and blinded." Sarutobi said

Naruto stayed silent as he recalled the events and a scowl appeared on his face "Yes...I remember" he replied in a cold tone that made Sarutobi flinch

"Well Naruto, do you remember who did this to you?" Sarutobi asked

Naruto remembered who did it, but he wasn't going to tell Sarutobi, he wanted vengeance struck by him, and him alone "No, oji-san (grandfather) I don't" he replied in the same cold tone

"Okay Naruto, you're going to need to stay in the hospital for a few more days for your eyes to heal" Sarutobi said which got a curious look from Naruto

"What do you mean oji-san?" Naruto asked in his once again innocent voice

"I'll reveal that later Naruto, for now get some rest" Sarutobi said in a soothing voice

"Hai" Naruto responded as his voice turned cold again, he climbed under the sheets and just lied there

Sarutobi had a look of sadness before leaving the room, leaving Naruto to just lay there

The Next Day

Sakura and Ino were walking down the street when they heard some bystanders talking

"Hey did you hear that demon got sent to the hospital" one of the bystanders said

"Yeah, I believe his name was Naruto" the other bystander said

Sakura and Ino's eyes widened '_Naruto's been injured!?_' they thought as they rushed to the hospital

"Excuse me miss, what room is Naruto Uzumaki in?" Sakura asked the admin office lady.

The nurse scoffed in disgust "Why would you want to see that rotten demon" she said, which angered Sakura and Ino, but what she said next sent chills down their spines "I'm glad those guys blinded him"

"BLINDED!?" the two screamed, frightened beyond all belief, they ran through the hospital looking for Naruto's room

"Hey Sakura I found it!" Ino shouted as she called to her friend down the hall

"Okay!" she shouted back as she ran down the hall, she started to run faster when she heard Ino gasp in horror

"Whats wrong Ino?" Sakura asked, but quickly realized what she was gasping at when she looked into Naruto's room.

"I-is that Naruto?" Ino asked with fear evident in her voice.

Sakura didn't answer, she was so shocked the "number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja" was in a state like this.

"Should we say hi?" Ino asked

"S-sure" Sakura answered as she calmed down a bit, slowly but surely they opened the door and as they did, a fierce classical song filled their ears.

"Hey Naruto! Could you turn that music off!?" Ino yelled at the other blond, Naruto responded by grabbing the volume crank and turned it to the left, effectively muting the song "Who's there?" he asked

"It's Sakura and Ino, what were you just listening to Naruto?" Sakura asked the boy

"The name of the song was Lux Aeterna" Naruto responded

"What?" the girls asked

Naruto chuckled "It's Latin for "the eternal light" Naruto explained

"Wow, Naruto, I never knew you were interested in that kind of stuff!" Ino said surprised which brought a scowl upon Naruto's face

"Well when you fawn over the Uchiha bastard so much you tend to miss a lot of things" Naruto coldly remarked

"N-Naruto! Why would you say something like that!?" Sakura shouted to Naruto while in a state of shock, this was not the Naruto she knew.

"Well when you survive getting your eyes sliced out, you tend not to fear speaking your thoughts anymore" Naruto coldly stated

"We mean why did you patronize Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted

"BECAUSE THAT BASTARD HAS GOTTEN EVERYTHING HE HAS EVER WANTED FOR BEING A LITTLE BITCH!!" Naruto screamed at the two, scaring the two with the tone of his voice "I've spent my life running, getting beaten, and getting my life cursed where as that whiny little BITCH had his life paved in gold!!" he finished, going silent for several minutes before starting to sniffle "Why does everyone hate me?" he said with a shaky voice as tears ran down his face

Sakura and Ino were still shocked by Naruto's sudden attitude change. They had some hidden want to hug him, and to comfort him. And they acted on it, they wrapped their arms around the poor boy and said something that made his still healing eyes widen "We're sorry"

Naruto returned the hug "I'm sorry I yelled" he said as he sobbed

"It's okay Naruto, everyone loses their tops at times" Ino said in a soothing voice

"Yeah, It's okay. Let it out" Sakura said in the same soothing voice

Naruto soon calmed down "I should really get some rest, no offense" he whispered

The girls nodded with a smile "Of course, goodbye Naruto" the two said in unison as they left.

Naruto flicked the volume switch back up and soon fell asleep.

With Sakura and Ino

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been thinking Naruto was right?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Well think about it, has Sasuke done anything to earn the respect he's given, except act all emoy" Ino asked her "rival in love"

"Well of-" Sakura started, but fell silent. She started to think of how everyone treated Sasuke like royalty, when he never deserved it, he was cold, arrogant, and a bastard. Yet, Naruto was the sweetest and most friendliest person they had ever met, and he was treated like crap, they had even seen people spit on him, they had at that time thought he did something to deserve it, but as time went by, they noticed he never did anything wrong and it still happened to him. She also started to remember how she and Ino had shunned and pushed Naruto away to fawn over Sasuke.

"Hey Ino?" Sakura asked

"Y-yeah?"

"We're terrible people aren't we?" she asked with sadness in her voice

"Y-yeah, I guess" Ino responded with sadness in her voice as well.

"There must be something we can do to make it up to him" Sakura asked

"Well, I think the first thing we can do is say we're sorry, and be nicer to Naruto" Ino said

"Yeah, we'll see what we can do after that" Sakura exclaimed as she ran away towards her house, but not before waving goodbye to Ino.

The Next Morning

"Naruto...Naruto wake up!" Sarutobi said as he shook Naruto lightly

"Huh..wha?" Naruto said groggily as he shook his sleepiness off "What's up oji-san?"

"It's time to remove your bandages" Sarutobi said as a doctor entered the room

"Really?" Naruto asked perplexed

"Yes, now Naruto, close your eyes" the doctor asked as he took some scissors out and cut the bandages, Sarutobi took a mirror out and held it to Naruto's face "Okay Naruto, open your eyes" Sarutobi asked. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and all he saw was red

He started to panic "Oji-san! All I can see is red!" he shouted as he looked over to Sarutobi, what he saw shocked him, he could see Sarutobi's name and lifespan "Oji-san? Why can I see your name? And what are all of these numbers?" Naruto asked

Sarutobi excused the doctor and locked the door. "Naruto, you have the eyes of the shinigami now, you can see the name and lifespan of every human being. You can control when it's on, so calm down, and concentrate on your eyes." he explained. Naruto calmed down and concentrated on his eyes, sure enough, he could see normally and his eyes stopped glowing red, they had gone back to their normal blue.

"Okay Naruto, to explain everything, here" Sarutobi said as he gave Naruto a scroll "Take this scroll, to this location on this map" Sarutobi explained as he handed Naruto a map "All will be explained there" Sarutobi finished.

"Hai oji-san" Naruto replied as he left through the window towards the location on the map. When he arrived there he was in the forest, he was very near the area of his attack because he could see the hole in the tree and the blood on the grass. He saw a area that looked like it had been dug up in the past, so he started digging with his hands and found another scroll. He was confused so he took the scroll he was given and opened it, it read.

_Dear Son_

_This is a final letter to you my son. You may know me as The Fourth Hokage, but I was best known as Minato Namikaze, but I want you to know me as dad. I want you to know I am so sorry for sealing the nine tailed fox in you, you must now think I'm the worst human being ever and won't take kindly to my request I am about to ask. But Naruto, please, for my sake, for your mothers sake, and for the world's sake. Take the mantle as Kira, as your other father did, bring peace to this unstable and corrupt world. I love you son, don't ever forget me or your family. _

_ Love, Dad_

Naruto finished reading the letter with shaky hands, his fathers? The Fourth Hokage was one of them?! Naruto ran at the hole with incredible speed and grabbed the other scroll, he noticed the blood seal and without hesitation bit his finger and smeared the blood on the seal, it opened and a black notebook popped out of it and fell to the ground. He ignored it and read the scroll

_Dear Son_

_This is my first and unfortunately my last letter to you son. My name is Light "Uzumaki Namikaze" Yagami and I am one of two of your fathers. This is a heavy favor to ask of son, but would you pick up where me, Kushina, and Minato left off? Will you become the New Kira? Will you become the new bringer of justice? This is a heavy favor and I will hold nothing against you if you decline, and son, I'll always love you._

_Love, Dad_

Naruto by now had tears running down his face, he now knew his parents loved him and didn't abandon him. He wiped away his tears and saw the black notebook, he crouched down and picked it up "Death Note?" he asked himself as he opened the book and saw the rules "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." he read to himself "This note will note take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected." he continued to himself. "What is this? Some kind of joke? If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen." he continued

"**Ah, so you're Light's son, and to answer your question, no it's not a joke**" a voice said, Naruto spun around and saw a terrifying monster with blue skin, yellow teeth that are a sharp as a shark's, and yellow eyes that seemed to peer into the soul of anyone they gaze upon. Naruto yelled in terror and fell to the ground. "W-who are you?" he stuttered

The creature responded with a raspy laugh that sent chills up Naruto's spine "**My name is Ryuk, and I am a shinigami (god of death)**" he explained

"S-shinigami? What are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered fearfully

"**Well that notebook used to belong to me, and by shinigami rules I now follow you around**" Ryuk explained

"You sure this doesn't come with a price?" Naruto asked more confindently

"**The only "price" is the feeling the user feels, agony, fear. But for you that shouldn't be a problem. And if you don't want it, simply give it to me, and I will erase all trace of the note from your mind**" Ryuk explained

Naruto stayed silent before taking a pen from his pocket, he opened the notebook and wrote "Iruka Umino", he closed the book and walked into the village, he spotted Iruka with Mizuki and right when Iruka noticed Naruto, he felt his chest get heavy, he clutched his chest and fell to the ground. Mizuki's and Naruto's eyes widened, Mizuki started to shake Iruka "Hey Iruka! What's wrong!?"

Naruto looked shocked. He looked to his left, and then to his right, he walked up to Iruka and saw that he was really dead.

"Oh shit! What happened!" Mizuki yelled, panicking.

Naruto ran home as a crowd started to converse towards Iruka

"I...I killed him!" Naruto said as he hyperventilated and locked his door "Do I have any right to judge them?" he asked himself before a scowl appeared on his face "No...That's wrong!...This is what I've always wanted...This world is rotten!..the rotten are better off dead!" he said in a stern voice "Somebody..Somebody has to do it! Even if I have to sacrifice my peace of mind! I can't let things go on like THIS!" he yelled "If somebody has picked up this notebook. Could they eliminate the people the world doesn't need? There's no way they could! But me...I can do it!...No...Only I can do it!...I'll do it. Using the death note.. I will change the world!" he said to himself as he calmed down "To start, I'll clean up the filth of the world, and send a warning to everyone. No one will be able to commit crimes anymore. And then while the most heinous criminals are dying from heart attacks, I'll kill off the lesser burdens to society with illness and accidents, one by one. If I do that the world will start to move in the right direction! Then I'll create a world filled only with kind hearted people I accept. And I..will become the god of the new world!" he finished

"Here we go again" Ryuk said with a cackle

--

_Dare ni mo mirenai yume o mite  
Iranai mono wa subete suteta  
Yuzurenai omoi Kono mune ni yadoshite  
(I had a dream that no one else could have  
and I threw away everything that I didn't need  
Thoughts that I can't surrender dwell in my chest)_

_Mada riaru to idearu no hazama ni ite  
Gisei no kase ni ashi o torarete mo  
Afureru shoudou osaekirenai  
Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara  
(Even if I'm still in the rift between reality and ideals  
and my feet are bound by shackles of sacrifice  
My overflowing urges aren't fully repressed  
Because I have a heart that yearns powerfully)_

_"Itsuwari" "Osore" "Kyoshoku" "Urei"  
Samazama na negateibu ni  
Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai  
Kodoku mo shiranu trickster  
("Pretense" "Fear" "Vanity" "Grief"  
I won't be weak enough  
To be apprehended by the various negative things  
I'm a trickster who doesn't know loneliness)_

Next Chapter: "Kira?"


	3. Kira?

NSFL here to present the next chapter of The New Kira! Enjoy!

--

The New Kira

Chapter Three: Kira?

Talk

_think_

**demon/shinigami talk**

_**demon/shinigami think**_

--

_Hirogaru yami no naka Kawashiatta Kakumei no chigiri  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara  
(Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution  
Because I can't let anyone interfere with me)_

_Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai  
Yume, risou ni kaeru  
(In the future that the fruit told me of  
Dreams, turn into ideals)_

_Dare mo ga nozonda "owari" o…  
(Everyone wished for a "End"…) _

_Hirogaru yami no naka Kawashiatta Kakumei no chigiri  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai  
Itsuka boku ga misete ageru Hikarikagayaku sekai o  
(Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution  
I can't let anyone interfere with me  
Someday, I'll show you a shining world)_

--

Naruto stared at the Death Note with a evil smile, he flipped his tv on to the news and started to write down criminals names

'**_He's just like his father_**' Ryuk thought before flying outside to find apples

Three hours later

Naruto put his pen down and looked at a clock to check his progress, in one short hour he had wrote over a hundred criminals names in the Death Note. He put the notebook in a box and put it under his bed. He walked outside and walked around, He started eavesdropping on some passerbys

"Hey did you hear?" a man in a group of three asked his friends

"What?" the other asked

"One hundred criminals died in the last hour" the man explained

"No way!" the third man exclaimed

"Yeah! They say Kira has returned after being gone so long" the first man continued

"Well it would be nice, crime has risen so much since his disappearance" the second man said

'_Well, my actions have certainly gotten some attention_' Naruto thought to himself as he walked to the Hokage's tower

"Oh hello Naruto" Sarutobi greeted as Naruto walked into his office

"Hello Oji-san. May I ask for the Konoha bingo book?" Naruto asked

"Perhaps, let me see if I have a extra copy" Sarutobi said as he went under his desk and grabbed a bingo book, he got up and handed Naruto the book "Here you go..Kira" Sarutobi whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, but they went back to normal "Arigato" Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"Wait Naruto" Sarutobi said to the boy as he turned the knob of the door.

"Yes?" Naruto said as he spun around

"You need some new clothes to represent your new image" Sarutobi said with a smile

"You're going to buy me some clothes?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Sarutobi answered as he walked out with Naruto towards the clothes store

Three minutes later then entered the store "Okay Naruto, pick out what you want" Sarutobi said

"Okay" Naruto said as he looked through the store looking for clothes, fifteen minutes later he came back with a pile of mostly black and red clothes, and a pair of black sandals on the top of it. "Okay Oji-san, here's everything" Naruto said as he handed the pile of clothes to Sarutobi

"Okay Naruto" he chuckled in response as he walked up to the counter

"Oh hello Hokage-sama" the clerk said with a bow

"Hello, I am here to buy these clothes" Sarutobi said as he handed the clothes to the clerk, who soon put them all in a bag.

"There you go Hokage-sama" the clerk said as he handed Sarutobi the bag

"Arigato" Sarutobi said as he went out of the building with Naruto

"Here you go Naruto, I put the book in the bag, and a headband" Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto the bag

Naruto bowed as he took the bag and went to his apartment

He opened the bingo book and the Death Note, he grabbed a pen and started writing the names he saw, the Ds and Cs died by accidents and illness while the Bs, As, S, and the SS all died by heart attacks. There were about two hundred names in it, it took him about three hours to write them all, by then it was nightfall and he was exhausted, he closed and hid the Death Note and threw away the bingo book. He climbed under his sheets and fell asleep.

The Next Day

Naruto woke up in a daze, he rubbed his eyes to see Ryuk doing a handstand "Umm, what are you doing Ryuk?"

"I'm going through apple withdrawal! Kinda like you humans do with alcohol and cigarettes! Buy me some apples quick!!"

"Okay" Naruto said as he got dressed in his new clothes and ran down to the market, he found the apples and bought two dozen, he brought them home and threw one to Ryuk who quickly scarfed the apple down

"Ahh, juicy!" Ryuk exclaimed as he stopped doing a handstand

Naruto smiled before undressing and stepping into the shower, he washed out the dirt and blood out of his hair from two nights ago, he stepped out of the shower and got redressed, he grabbed his headband from the bag and tied it around his neck. "I'll be back Ryuk, don't eat all of the apples!" he shouted as he ran out the door

At the Academy

Sakura and Ino had decided to sit next to each other, away from Sasuke, which got some raised eyebrows.

"Hey did you hear? Three hundred criminals were killed yesterday" Kiba said to Shikamaru, who was sitting next to his childhood friend Choji Akamichi, who was enjoying a bag of chips.

"Yeah, my mom and dad kept saying "Kira has returned!" so troublesome"

"Who's Kira Shikamaru?" Choji asked

"Oh, he was someone who killed thousands of criminals over the span of six years. He disappeared around ten years ago"

"Wow, really?" Choji asked amazed

"Yeah, many considered him a god, and a savior. And now everyone is saying he's returned to continue his work" Shikamaru continued

"Well what do you think of him Shikamaru?" Kiba asked

"I don't know, I guess he was helpful to the economy, crime rate dropped by 70 and wars ceased to exist. I don't know, it's troublesome" he groaned as Mizuki entered the room.

"Alright everyone, before we start the team naming, does anyone have any questions?" Mizuki asked

"Yeah, where's Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked

"Iruka was cut down yesterday by Kira" Mizuki explained as gasps were heard through out the room.

"B-but he wasn't a criminal" Ino exclaimed

"Yes he was, for you see he assaulted Naruto Uzumaki and blinded him two days ago" Mizuki continued '_This is easy, I just make Iruka look like the bad guy and I get off scott free_'

"The dobe is blind?" Sasuke asked with a hint of usually unheard emotion

"Was, teme (bastard), was" a voice said, everyone turned to see Naruto in the doorway in his new clothes. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with a red open no sleeved vest, black ANBU pants with his holster on his right leg and black sandals.

"Naruto?" everyone asked

Mizuki silently snarled "_How did he!_' he thought to himself

Naruto sat down without a word, surprising everyone

'_He's changed_' Shikamaru thought as he observed Naruto

'_What in Kami's name happened to him?_' Sasuke thought

'_Naruto?_' Ino and Sakura thought

"Well, I'm sorry Naruto but, you're not on a team" Mizuki said sadly

"Not true" a voice said from the door, everyone looked to see a ANBU holding a file "This is from Hokage-sama, it's the updated teams" the ANBU said before leaving the room.

Mizuki opened the file and read through it "Team 1 blah blah blah blah. Hmm it seems Team Seven is a four man squad. The members are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..Ino Yamanaka...and Shikamaru Nara?!" Mizuki shouted flabbergasted

The team just looked at each other and smiled, no outbursts, just smiles.

"Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" he finished.

"Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" he continued

"Team Nine will be blah blah blah Team Ten will be Choji Akamichi, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Congratulations, your senseis will be here soon. May Kami shine on you and your team" he finished as he shushined away

'Kami isn't on your side...Mizuki Miki" Naruto said after reading Mizuki with his shinigami eyes. He took a small piece of a paper he took from the Death Note and wrote "Mizuki Miki, goes to his house at 4:23 PM and takes a kunai out, stabs himself fatally in the stomach three times, writes Kira is back on his wall before bleeding to death at 4:50PM" he looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00PM. Minutes later a man poofed into the room smoking a cigarette "I am Asuma Sarutobi, I am looking for Team Seven" he said. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru got up and followed Asuma to the training ground.

"Okay everyone, we will start with introductions. I will start. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. I enjoy smoking and Shogi (Japanese chess). My dislikes are sour food and no smoking restaurants. My dream...well I guess I don't have one. Okay you" Asuma said as he pointed to Sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are flowers and training. My dislikes are Sasuke and spicy food. My dream is to become a great medic nin like Tsunade-sama" Sakura stated

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. My likes are flowers and training. My dislikes are Sasuke and bullies. My dream is to take over my father's flower shop" Ino stated

'My name is Shikamaru Nara. My likes are lounging around. My dislikes are bossy women. My dream is to be a cloud" Shikamaru said in a uncaring voice, his dislike getting glares from Ino and Sakura and a silent chuckle from Asuma.

All eyes were on Naruto now. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have no likes or dreams, my dislikes are criminals" Naruto said in a flat voice, which got a raised eyebrow from Asuma and Shikamaru, and a concerned look from Sakura and Ino.

"Well then, I guess we start our missions tomorrow, dismissed" Asuma said to the group. They filed out of there.

"H-Hey Naruto, could we talk to you?" Sakura asked the boy

"Sure" Naruto said as he turned around

"What's happened to you?" Ino asked

"I've simply changed for the better" he stated

"No you haven't! What happened to the kind boy we knew!?"

"He died the day he was betrayed by Iruka" he retorted

"Naruto please!" they shouted to the boy

"What!" he yelled

"Please, give people a chance, just because one person betrayed you doesn't mean everyone will do the same!" Ino screamed at Naruto

Naruto fell silent, he soon walked off

"S-should we have yelled?" Ino asked, calming down

"No, we shouldn't have" Sakura responded

"Should we apologize?" Ino asked again

"Yeah" Sakura responded as she left the area after Naruto

4:52 PM

Naruto was walking in the village when he saw medics fly by him, he followed them and he saw them wheeling a dead Mizuki out of his house.

"Did you see what he wrote on the wall?" a villager asked

"Yeah, it said Kira is back" another villager replied, which brought a smirk to Naruto's face, the Death Note followed the details exactly.

Shikamaru was on the scene and saw Naruto with the smirk on his face. He rushed to his house and saw his mother and father at the table eating rice

"Oh hello son" his mother said

"Hey mom, dad. Can you tell me everything you know about Kira?" Shikamaru asked

The two had a smile on their face "We thought you'd never ask" they replied as they began telling the story of Kira. His means of carrying out his punishment, why he did it, how he did it, and everything else. Shikamaru listen, completely stunned. "Arigato" he said as he rushed out the door. Looking for Naruto.

--

_Dare ni mo mirenai yume o mite  
Iranai mono wa subete suteta  
Yuzurenai omoi Kono mune ni yadoshite  
(I had a dream that no one else could have  
and I threw away everything that I didn't need  
Thoughts that I can't surrender dwell in my chest)_

_Mada riaru to idearu no hazama ni ite  
Gisei no kase ni ashi o torarete mo  
Afureru shoudou osaekirenai  
Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara  
(Even if I'm still in the rift between reality and ideals  
and my feet are bound by shackles of sacrifice  
My overflowing urges aren't fully repressed  
Because I have a heart that yearns powerfully)_

_"Itsuwari" "Osore" "Kyoshoku" "Urei"  
Samazama na negateibu ni  
Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai  
Kodoku mo shiranu trickster  
("Pretense" "Fear" "Vanity" "Grief"  
I won't be weak enough  
To be apprehended by the various negative things  
I'm a trickster who doesn't know loneliness)  
_

--

End of Chapter 3 Next chapter "Gaining Followers"

NOTE: Mizuki never had a last name, I just gave him the last name of his original Japanese voice actor.

Stay Tuned and R&R


End file.
